


Competitions Pay Off

by Writer_Jpg



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: And he wears suits a lot, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brendol is mentioned, Don't forget Finn is (you guessed it) mentioned, Fluff, Hux is CEO, Kylo works construction, Kylux - Freeform, Like two sentence worth?, Little bit of suggestiveness at one point?, Lot of people mentioned, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Phasma Ships It, Poe is mentioned, Snoke is mentioned - Freeform, This is like a week late oopsie, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Jpg/pseuds/Writer_Jpg
Summary: Excerpt:There was a care and precision with each strawberry coated in dark chocolate with white swirls curving over them, and if Hux angled his head just right and looked past the strawberries, he’d find chilled grapes poked in in between them, a drop of white icing on each one. There was no doubt in Hux’s mind that there was probably something buried beneath all that. Maybe cantaloupe. Watermelon. Something else. Hux felt his cheeks warming and cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the arrangement to look at Thanisson still standing before him, shifting from one foot to the other.“Thank you, Thanisson.” Hux dismissed. Thanisson stood a little taller and turned, quickly leaving the office to return to the lower floors, where he would be following around one of Hux’s other employees to carry out small tasks. Phasma at least waited until Thanisson had shut the door before she let out a laugh, barely muffling it behind her hand, earning a harsh look from the even more flustered Hux.“It’s always easy to tell when Valentine’s Day is coming close.” Phasma started, rising from the couch and abandoning her tablet behind her to approach the arrangement. “This is your fourth arrangement this week, Hux.”





	Competitions Pay Off

**Author's Note:**

> So, I found a prompt on Tumblr by "the-modern-typewriter" and ended up running with it. It's roughly a week late, but hey, that means all the Valentine's Day chocolate is like 50% off, so buy like three boxes of that stuff and read this and pretend it's Valentine's Day! 
> 
> Honestly though, hope you all had a good Valentine's Day (with or without someone) and sorry for this being late, classwork is hammering me and so was some family things. But, I'm in the works with a friend over Kylux AUs, so possibly expect a few coming soon! Also, stop by "the-modern-typewriter" on Tumblr, they make really good prompts to use!

_Mr. Snoke,_   
_The enthusiasm in your latest reply is appreciated. Here at First Order Security (F.O.S.), we take carefully measured steps to ensure that each and every customer is left without anything to complain about. I am glad to hear that you have adjusted to operating the system within your own office building without hardly any difficulty. It is within this moment I would like to remind you that you have a scheduled maintenance check coming up on February 24th, which I hope you will still be able to keep. I noticed in your latest reply that you mentioned a few visual bugs. Our specialists will do a thorough and complete check to make sure it isn’t the equipment during the day of the check. If you have any further questions, please do not hesitate to email me or call during appropriate office hours. Your business is always appreciated._   
_Armitage Hux._

  
Hux let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, fingers stilling over the keys. The curser blinked back at him almost mockingly and he hesitated. Then he dragged his finger towards the ‘delete’ button and mashed at it furiously. This would be his fifth rewrite of the same email in the past ten minutes. It wasn’t as if it was the most difficult email. It was standard procedure. Something that should have only taken a minute of his time to type out and send. Yet, here he was, once more back at the beginning line, trying to think of words that would convey the message without upsetting one of his most dedicated customers. Snoke, a local business owner that had settled from some foreign country Hux couldn’t name off the top of his head, had been coming to F.O.S. ever since he first set up his business in his large, New York office. He’s been one of the F.O.S.’s longest lasting customers. While others would find cheaper (but less efficient) security businesses and some would simply move, Snoke remained immobile and dedicated to the services Hux’s company could provide. Maybe that’s why he felt pressure to write the perfect email to the man, despite having been talking to him for years now. Ever since his father had stepped down due to unknown medical reasons leaving the position open and for Hux’s taking, he had been talking to the man. Then why was this email so hard?

  
“Armitage?” Phasma’s voice cut through the thick silence that had filled the office, catching the man behind the desk off guard. He bristled at the name and clenched his fists tight over the keyboard, sighing through his teeth.

  
“Phasma.” He said with a warning. The woman lounging on one of the two chairs seated before his desks blinked back at him. She didn’t even appear intimidated by the man’s icy stare. No, if anything, she appeared amused and showed that by lazily swinging one leg over the other, business attire barely wrinkling with the movement.

  
“Did you hear what I said, sir?”

  
“I only hear your attitude.” Hux muttered, turning to stare back at the now growing chain of unread emails piling up. He slumped and decided he would return to Snoke’s email later, when he could have more time to think about what to say. More alone time. Time that wouldn’t have Phasma staring at him with a raised eyebrow and smile on her lips.

  
“I was trying to see if you had officially decided on who would be traveling with us for the trip in March.” She said. She waited for Hux’s reply and simply got a grunt as he danced over the keyboard. “As you know, Mitaka has informed us he wouldn’t be able to take the trip. Something in regards to requested time off for a family matter.” Hux nodded, glancing at the pile of sticky notes that indeed confirmed what Mitaka had stated just before last Christmas. “Kaplan emailed me this morning offering to come along with us.”

  
“He’s only a year from retirement.” Hux commented offhandedly, glancing towards Phasma, who had pulled up the tablet she seemed to carry with her through the company. She tapped at it a few times, with Hux’s eyes watching her movements until an email was pulled up.

 

“I heard his wife still works.” Phasma said with a shrug. “Kids grown. He seems perfect to come with us.”

  
“Mark him down and email him, then.” Hux looked away as Phasma began to tap once more on her tablet and focused on the newest email at his attention. One about something malfunctioning for a customer. Something in regards to a camera wasn’t turning on or the night vision wasn’t working properly. Hux replied quickly with a promise to have a specialist out in no time.

  
“What about Datoo? He attended the last trip.” Phasma looked up at him.

 

“Maybe.”

  
“A little more input would be appreciated.” Hux heard Phasma complain to herself.

  
He didn’t really have a chance to respond before there was a soft knock at his door and the turning of the handle before he could even demand to know who it was.

  
And, of course, it was F.O.S.’s newest intern; Thanisson. Young, still in college, and shooting for the same business degree Hux had crawled through the mud to get, Thanisson was a soft-spoken man with sharp cheeks and nervous eyes. He was dressed sharply. That was something Hux had made sure would become a habit of his if he was going to be seen inside his company. Thanisson didn’t style his hair like Hux did. Where Hux’s was gelled down and parted with precision, Thanisson’s hair was left untouched by any product and brushed out to form a soft curve. He had only been at the company for little over three months. Promising and still young enough to be molded, Hux was starting to look for a possible job within the company for him once he graduated come next Spring. Thanisson stood there with only his head and part of his thin shoulders poking in. He looked unsure. Opening his mouth before closing it shortly after. Hux didn’t have time for this.

  
“Speak.” He ordered, voice clipped. Thanisson, for the most part, didn’t flinch at the sharp tone. Instead, he nudged the door open as tenderly as he could with the toe of his show before entering with both hands wrapped around a large, beautiful arrangement of edibles that Hux almost immediately knew who it was from.

  
“It was delivered minutes ago, sir. I brought it straight up.” Thanisson spoke, as if to form a distraction from how flushed his cheeks were as he approached the desk. Hux watched with what appeared to be a mixture of amusement, annoyance, and embarrassment as the intern stood before him and set the offensively bright arrangement on his desk, careful to not tip it or brush the chocolate covered strawberries that poked out in different directions. It was professionally handled. There was a care and precision with each strawberry coated in dark chocolate with white swirls curving over them, and if Hux angled his head just right and looked past the strawberries, he’d find chilled grapes poked in in between them, a drop of white icing on each one. There was no doubt in Hux’s mind that there was probably something buried beneath all that. Maybe cantaloupe. Watermelon. Something else. Hux felt his cheeks warming and cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from the arrangement to look at Thanisson still standing before him, shifting from one foot to the other.

  
“Thank you, Thanisson.” Hux dismissed. Thanisson stood a little taller and turned, quickly leaving the office to return to the lower floors, where he would be following around one of Hux’s other employees to carry out small tasks. Phasma at least waited until Thanisson had shut the door before she let out a laugh, barely muffling it behind her hand, earning a harsh look from the even more flustered Hux.

  
“It’s always easy to tell when Valentine’s Day is coming close.” Phasma started, rising from the couch and abandoning her tablet behind her to approach the arrangement. “This is your fourth arrangement this week, Hux.”

  
Hux chose not to respond to the bait being thrown his way. Instead, he turned his attention towards the card neatly folded and taped to the side of the small basket the edibles were held in, tenderly pulling it off and opening it.

  
_Huxy,_   
_Guess who got that raise in the end, like I told you I would? Guess what I’m going to spend it on? You. Since I don’t know if I’ll see you before Valentine’s Day, because you know I’m actually working now, meet me at Mary’s 6:30 that evening. I got us a table._   
_P.S. I win_

  
Hux felt the flush creep fully down his neck until his skin was blotchy and his chest ached from the sudden rush of an emotion he was still getting used to. Even though the card wasn’t signed, the crude way the letters were drawn and words messily marked out was a dead giveaway as to who had sent it.

  
‘Kylo Ren.’

  
In the three years they’ve been together, Hux had learned a lot about him. He had learned his strange sleeping habits of having to have something (whether it was Hux himself or a large pillow) in his arms to sleep soundly. He learned about how he was allergic to yellow jackets when he had to meet Kylo in the hospital on their third date because the idiot had agitated a nest of them. He learned how Kylo, despite having years to forgive them for their absence, still didn’t talk to his parents as much as he admitted he should. Hux has learned a lot about the younger man who he had met in a bar one evening while he was trying to drink away the lack of empathy at his father’s health falling downhill, watching as Kylo complained to anyone near about some sport’s team playing on the television. Hux was on his fourth drink when Kylo had slid close, asked him which team he was cheering for, and offered to buy him a drink if he said whatever team Kylo had been rooting for. Hux wasn’t sober enough to deny him, and thus, they ended up meeting at the bar for several evenings. Then lunches between work. Then breakfast. Then dates. Hux has learned a lot about Kylo Ren and despite everything that has changed in the three years he’s known him, he knows one thing will never change.

  
Kylo Ren was competitive.

  
It was obvious when it came to sports. Kylo watched and cheered for a team in almost every sport you could think of. Hux had never really enjoyed them, but he didn’t complain when he could see how happy it made Kylo to have someone to talk to about his team of choice. Hell, Kylo was known throughout the bar Hux had met him at for betting over anything from how many drinks he could chug in ten minutes to if they could make it to the bathroom without falling. Hux was sure Kylo had some secret gambling addiction for the longest time.

  
And this competitive side of Kylo surfaced every holiday.

  
If Kylo was able to afford it, it was being given to Hux. Chocolates. Stuffed animals. Flowers. Clothes. Jewelry. He would even buy things for his cat Millicent, much to the now spoiled animal’s delight. Scratching posts. Treats. Toys. Millicent was sitting on a good worth of things and Hux had to admit, it made his heart burst whenever he thought of how much Kylo put into it. Even during the rough patches, he would try. He had been jobless for almost four months now. Something that had strained the relationship and Kylo’s own mentality for the entirety of the time. Hux had offered to give him something small at the company. It would just be something to keep him afloat until he got back on his feet. But, Kylo had said no and, many times, would be walking through the streets just trying to find someplace to hire him. If he wasn’t out searching, he was inside searching on Hux’s laptop. Even then, when he didn’t have enough money to help even with utilities, he’d find a way to scrap up enough money to buy Hux something for whatever day it was. Hux had loved it for the first year and a half. At least, he loved it until he realized Kylo was starting to get an inflated ego from how much Hux treasured his gifts. All it took was one passing comment that made Hux realize that, despite how much love went into every gift, Kylo still seen as a competition. And that’s when Hux decided to take it as a competition and started to return the gifts with his own, making sure they were just a step above what Kylo gave him. If he received a shirt to sleep in, he’d give Kylo an entire pajama set. If he received a stuffed animal to join the rest on the shelves in his room, he’d send him a bigger one.

  
This appeared to be no different.

  
“This had to have cost him.” Phasma said with a low whistle trailing after, leaning over to examine the arrangement from all angles. She reached out, hand only momentarily pausing as though to test Hux’s reaction, and grabbed one of the strawberries to pull off the stick it was on. Tenderly, she bit into it and let out an approving noise. “Fresh too? I think he’s got you beat this year.”

  
“Nonsense.” Hux said almost too quickly, shifting his attention away from the edibles towards his computer. Phasma watched in amusement as the flushed man quickly began tapping at his keyboard again, purposely ignoring the gift on his desk. She could only assume he was once more throwing himself into his work. So, she finished off one strawberry and grabbed another, content to enjoy the gift if Hux wasn’t going to. However, she noticed how Hux would tear his eyes away from the monitor for only a brief second to look at the fruit. A brief glance that started to linger more and more before he’d go right back to typing. Phasma, knowing the stubborn streak that ran through her boss, made his choice easier and plucked a strawberry free and held it out to him. He regarded it with a narrowed gaze.

  
“You should at least try some of it. I doubt he paid that much money for your co-worker to eat it.” Phasma teased. Hux turned his gaze to her and scoffed lightly.

  
“Bastard’s trying to prove he can out-romance me by giving me the best Valentine’s Day ever.” Hux muttered. Had Phasma been anyone else, it would have almost sounded bitter. Phasma didn’t waver her hold on the strawberry, but she did let out a breathy giggle.

  
“Why is everything always a competition between you two?”

  
“Competition implies he gets to win. Can you help me pick out a wedding ring?” Hux asked as he suddenly turned the monitor of his computer so Phasma could see that Hux had not been working like she had thought. No, he had the website of a jewelry store (one she knew was in the local mall just ten minutes from their work) pulled up on a separate tab with wedding bands on display. They ranged from pricey to debt-inducing. Phasma blinked, obviously having not been prepared for that, and looked at Hux with shock. Then she gave a half laugh.

  
“Hilarious.” Phasma dismissed. Hux merely cocked an eyebrow. Silent. Staring. Phasma’s attempt at a laugh dropped faster than her smile and a look of almost disappointment crossed her face for a brief moment.

  
“This is a little far for a competition, Hux.” Phasma says. Hux lets out an amused snort before shocking Phasma once more by suddenly leaning forward to catch the strawberry she still held. He pulled back to chew on it before pulling what he couldn’t handle it one bite out to allow him speaking room.

  
“It takes a lot more than a competition to convince me marriage is a good idea. Frankly, I’m insulted that you would think that to begin with.” Phasma sighed in relief.

  
“With you, it wouldn’t have been a surprise.” Phasma smiles, watching as Hux reached out to grab one of the hidden grapes with one hand while turning the monitor back to face him with the other. “Armitage, I think you’ve gone soft.”

  
“I should fire you for saying that.” But he didn’t deny it.

 

 

The time was roughly six in the evening, most of everyone that didn’t work the night shift had already left, and Hux was still in his office, pacing with his phone shoved against his ear. He was silent as he moved, occasionally pausing to mess with something on his desk. Although he moved with practiced ease and precision, Hux was easily distracted. When he would focus on replying to one of the last few emails he had, he’d glance away. As he would tuck the papers together, prepared to be read over the next day, he’d take a pause and chew on his lip. Only after a moment was Hux aware that the voice in his ear had drifted off making him shift his focus completely back to it.

  
“-noring me?” He caught. The voice was deep, teasing, and almost muffled by the sounds of a television in the background of whoever was speaking.

  
“No.” Hux said almost too quickly. His ears burned when he heard a laugh from the other end, though his lip turned up slightly at the sound. “What made you think that?”

  
“Considering I’ve been asking if you’re on your way yet for the past five minutes, I think I may have some suspicions.”

  
“I must have zoned out when you did nothing but complain about your new co-worker earlier.” Hux replied easily, trying to keep his amusement down when he heard the offended noise from the man on the other end.

  
“You should have come home first.” The man said suddenly, voice barely coming over the sound of the television. Hux winced when the sound (which suspiciously sounded like the sounds of the daily crime shows he was addicted to) grew sharply before suddenly being cut off by a loud click. “You wouldn’t be ignoring me then.” The voice turned teasing. Low. A promise that made Hux pause and debate for a moment.

  
Then his gaze traveled to the ring’s box on the desk and he swallowed, looking towards the window just behind his desk as he collected his thoughts.

  
The ring that had been ordered only three days prior. The ring that had chewed off a chunk of Hux’s earnings in one click. The ring that had Hux rushing during his only lunch break of the day to pick it up and return to work before anyone would notice his departure. The ring that had knots in his chest keeping the butterflies trapped in his stomach. The ring that sat proudly on his desk, silver glimmering under the lights above. Silver. Hux had gone against the idea of a gold ring. He didn’t think Kylo would agree to it. Not something so bright or so—what was the word he used? Pointlessly flaunting? Showing off? Something that confused Hux, considering how dedicated Kylo was to his competitions. He expected the man to be a show off. Surprisingly, Kylo liked to keep a lot of things simple. He didn’t brag as much as Hux expected him to. That’s why it was a simple silver ring, layered with a darker center around it and words Hux was almost always too shy to say engraved on the interior.

  
“You know I couldn’t have, Kylo.” Hux said, tearing his gaze away from the ring, trying to locate where his personal bag was. He still had to tuck away his laptop and pens and his wallet before he would draw his jacket on. He still had much to do before he would find his way to his car in the shed. “I have—”

  
“Work.” He sounded bitter suddenly. “You always work. You work enough for the both of us.” He broke into a mutter, silence hanging between them. Hux would have normally jumped at the tone being thrown his way. They would have probably been barking through the phones before they would ever meet for dinner. And if their disagreement took an extremely heated turn, Hux would purposely be late. Or Kylo would cancel. Or they’d end up in bed together, where they’d silently apologize hours later when they think the other is asleep. However, the ring stayed just in sight and the nerves were enough to drown out any anger he might have felt.

  
“I’ll be that way soon, I promise.” Hux let his voice go as gentle as he could manage, hoping Kylo didn’t hear the slight tremor. There was a sigh that signaled Kylo wasn’t done with discussing their work hours, but he let it go with a soft mumble that Hux could barely pick up on. “Okay?” He prodded. Kylo groaned then.

  
“Okay, okay. I’ll be outside waiting on you.”

  
“Who says you’ll beat me there?” Hux asked, teasing.

  
“Because I always win.” Hux could tell he was smirking. It made him laugh briefly before he shook his head and once more tried to focus on fetching what was needed.  
“Whatever you say, love. I’ll see you there.”

  
“Love you.” Kylo threw in just before he hung up, leaving Hux burning on his cheeks and ears. No matter how many times Kylo said those words, they always got the same reaction from him. Kylo took pride at how flustered he could get Hux at times. Even then, when Hux was left holding the phone in one hand while the other rubbed at the unwanted color on his cheek, Hux just knew Kylo was absolutely beaming. It made him bristle only slightly before he looked at the ring and found himself smiling. He would have his chance later to fluster Kylo and boost his ego. For now, he had to leave if he wanted to beat traffic and find a decent parking space that wouldn’t have him running to the restaurant. Hux carefully plucked the box up and tucked it away into his pocket, taking extra time to make sure it didn’t make any obvious signs that would give him away before he could even ask the question. Satisfied, Hux turned his attention back to his papers and portables, less distracted in his rush to clear out. It only took him a few more minutes before he was turning off the lights and shuffling towards the elevator and jamming his thumb against the lowest floor. He settled back as the doors closed and allowed the hand not holding his packed things to slip into his pocket and feel the weight of the box. He allowed his fingers to curl around it briefly before the doors suddenly opened only three floors down and a familiar face dressed in a grey outfit appeared with a smile.

  
“Leaving?” Phasma asked, stepping past the doors to take up standing beside Hux. “I would say I’m shocked if I didn’t know what day it is.” She teased and Hux snorted, turning to stare at the changing numbers.

  
“You’re still technically at work. Don’t make me have to write you up for making inappropriate comments to your boss.” Hux threw back. Phasma barely blinked before she laughed, looking away from him to her shoes. Hux didn’t smile, but his lips did turn up just an inch.

  
“Can’t some employee simply state facts to her boss while escorting him to his car?”

  
“Oh, so now you’re escorting me?” Hux’s eyebrow rose. “I hope you aren’t expecting a raise for it.”

  
“That would be nice, but I’m not so much concerned about my pay rate right now.” Phasma’s voice was cut off by the doors opening, revealing the large, vacated parking garage tucked under the company’s building. Hux could spot his small, dark car almost immediately; it was tucked into a corner close to the booths that kept up with who entered and left. He knew Phasma’s own car was closer, so he didn’t expect her to keep following him once they passed it. No, he expected the steps to stop, a goodbye to be said, and to be left alone as his stomach twisted and his fingers dug harder and harder into the box in his pocket. The steps didn’t stop and Phasma stayed just within his viewpoint.

  
“Oh?” Hux finally questioned, the silence having grown. They went a few more steps in silence.

  
“You nervous?” She asked.

  
“Of course not.” Hux replied too sharply, voice raising just a bit too high. He bristled, fingers clenching both around the box and the keys he was now trying to dig out from under the box. Phasma let out a soft sigh.

  
“Hux.” She started, then she looked around as if looking for anyone past the guard in the booth who couldn’t hear them (or didn’t care enough to). “Armitage, you can’t lie. At least, not to me.”

  
“What do you want me to say?” He hissed out, glaring down at the keys in his hand. He didn’t dare admit there was a slight tremor in it. He just forcefully pressed the button to unlock his vehicle as they finally reached it, not daring to turn and look at Phasma. She can read the look on his face like an open book on public display.

  
“You’re nervous.” Phasma plainly stated. Hux still didn’t look at her, but he didn’t move to open the door and escape from whatever she was going to say next. “Do you have a plan? I heard that having a plan for it always helps.”

  
“I’m going to do it after dinner.” Hux bit his lip slightly, closing his eyes. “Either when we’re about to head home, because I know he’s not going to drive himself, or just when we get home. Just…do it.” Phasma looked momentarily confused.

  
“Why not while you’re eating? Like in the movies.” Hux tensed as if dreading the question. Then he shrugged it off slowly.  
“I’d rather keep the moment private.”

  
‘I’m afraid he’ll say no in front of everyone and I’ll be stuck standing there like a fucking idiot.’ The bitter thought stung as it popped up. Hux barely flinched at the thought. The conjured-up scenario his mind was suddenly playing out in full detail only served to tighten the knots and kick down his courage. Hux kneeling beside the table. Hux pulling out the ring and smiling brightly as he waits for the ‘yes’ that should come out. Hux waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Hux’s heart shattering as he hears Kylo say the opposite. Hux left kneeling as Kylo leaves the restaurant. Hux left with all eyes on him and his fresh tears and the now useless ring. Hux—

  
“Armitage.” Phasma cut through with both her voice and the strong grip on his shoulder, grounding him. Hux hadn’t realized how fast his heart was beating until Phasma had managed to pull him back into himself. He took a shaky breath and looked at her, suddenly very aware of how much his hand had started to shake as he clutched his key almost helplessly.

  
“I’m fine.” He breathed out, eyes fluttering shut as he focused on calm, deep breaths. Phasma’s hold remained until Hux opened his eyes and no longer shook. The nerves were still there, but Phasma’s reassuring grip was enough to keep his mind from making another scenario up. At least, for this moment.

  
“Are you sure?”

  
“Yes.” He tried to smile as if to solidify the statement. It didn’t come out right. She didn’t comment on it. She instead squeezed his shoulder one last time before letting go and stepping back, throwing on her own reassuring smile that was much better than Hux’s own.

  
“Call me tomorrow.” The words that were left unsaid were left in the open and Hux nodded.

  
“I will.” Hux broke away from her and, in silence, started his car. Phasma would watch him from her own vehicle until he had pulled out of the garage, spoke to the guard in the booth, and fled to the street. Only then, did she leave. The drive was as complicated as expected. Traffic was still high from everyone leaving their shift or excited couples going out for Valentine’s Day, keeping a multitude of vehicles lined up for miles. Hux would curse in the silence of his car, quickly changing roads to avoid as much of the overflow as he could by taking shortcuts, alleyways, and even slipping through parking lots to avoid backup at a red light. The drive took up a large portion of his focus.

  
But it didn’t stop his mind from wondering to different scenarios that left Hux’s heartbeat growing and his blood pressure rising at a steady rate. They got more and more creative the longer the drive took. Ranging from a simple, harsh rejection that left Hux alone in the restaurant to fend for himself from the pitiful gazes of strangers, to Kylo admitting he’s been in some other hidden relationship for the past few months and couldn’t bring himself to accept it due to his secret lover (which the thought of Kylo even looking at another in the way he looked at him had Hux straining against the steering wheel). By the time Hux had found the road leading towards Mary’s, the ring in his pocket was heavy with fear and his chest was aching from the heartache he was causing himself. He knew none of these scenarios would happen.

  
‘But they could.’ His mind added helpfully, bringing with it a fresh wave of anxiety that had Hux turning sharper than he had meant to into the crowded parking lot of the large, magnificent restaurant that he knew was already crowded with couples ranging from all ages. Hux found a parking space tucked away from those already seated by the windows and allowed himself to breath. Hux was normally a stable man. He was strict. Disciplined. Calm. He ran his father’s company with the expected demeanor that came with the position. Hux was normally functional under pressure. What Hux normally wasn’t was a shaking, nervous man hiding away in his own car as he ticked off the seconds until he would have to ask the hardest question of his life.

  
‘That’s dramatic.’ Hux tried to reason with himself. ‘It’s just a question. It’s just marriage. It’s just…Kylo.’ But it wasn’t just Kylo. It was Kylo. One of few men Hux has ever pursued a relationship with. He was one of very few that could withstand his snarky comments and overall unpleasant attitude. And he was the only one that made Hux’s heart beat so fiercely. It was Kylo and Hux feared every scenario that didn’t end with a ‘yes’ coming from those plush lips. He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply through his nose, and forced out as much tension as he could with a single breath. He needed composure. He needed to focus. He couldn’t walk up to Kylo with shaking hands and red cheeks and not expect the man to not notice. Hell, he’ll notice if Hux even says the wrong thing and the entire surprise (whether it be a good or bad one) would have been blown. He needed to breath.

  
He forgot how to breath when his eyes opened and he spotted Kylo heading towards the car.

  
Kylo was tall, with a few inches over Hux himself and even contesting against Phasma as the tallest person Hux knows. With broad shoulders, muscular build, and long legs, Kylo was built for strength. Hux isn’t sure where he got it from. Hux has seen Kylo’s parents before. Although his father was bigger than his mother, his shoulders were nowhere near as wide nor was he as muscular. And Kylos mother was barely Hux’s size in muscle and height. Because of his build, Kylo never enjoyed many of the clothes Hux wore. Where as Hux wore his clinging dress shirts and pants with firmly placed belts, Kylo adorned loose T shirts and sweats that were barely enough to keep up.

  
That’s why seeing Kylo Ren in dress clothing was a rare enough sight to make Hux’s breathing stutter.

  
The shirt clung tight around his shoulders. The buttons that went down the middle looked a little strained, with a few towards the top obviously having been left open. Those were barely hidden by the tie Kylo had knotted. A dark grey that seemed to fade into the midnight blue of his shirt. His pants were darker and, although it didn’t require it, held a belt barely done up around the waist, more there for the look than the function. His hair was brushed into tamed waves and his smile was almost devilish as he descended, hand finding the door handle before Hux could even undo his seatbelt.  
“I was almost afraid I’d have to go looking for you at your building.” Kylo teased, leaning against the door for balance. Every shift was easily visible through his clinging shirt and Hux had to make a point to keep his gaze up and onto the amused gaze of Kylo.

  
“I told you I was on my way.” Hux said, lancing over to the clock in his car. “I’m still ten minutes early.”

  
“You’re normally twenty.” Kylo shrugged and Hux scowled. “Shall we?” He motioned towards the restaurant.

  
“If you insist.” Hux dramatically stated, standing slowly. Kylo didn’t move from his position, allowing their chests to brush and their breaths to mingle. Kylo allowed himself to look over Hux. Before Hux could speak, Kylo dipped down to brush his nose against Hux’s, closing his eyes as he sighed out.

  
“Missed you.” He mumbled. He nudged his nose against Hux’s briefly before leaning in for a quick press of lips. Hux, although tense at the sudden display, allowed his eyes to close halfway while reciprocating the action. Kylo press again for another kiss shortly after first parting. Then another. Then another that lasted longer than the last. Then he tilted his head and pressed firmer into Hux, who felt his car digging lightly into his back and shoulders. It was only when Kylo went for another, intent on escalating to a passionate level, did Hux finally turn his head to dodge the lips.  
“You still have a reservation, Kylo.” Hux tried to sound chastising but failed. His cheeks were too red and his voice was too low to be anything but amused and Kylo knew it too. He almost expected Kylo to tease him further, but Kylo relented with a press of lips to the side of his neck and stepped back.

  
“I know.” Kylo reached out with one hand, fingers lacing with Hux’s own. “Just a preview of what could happen after this reservation.” Kylo leveled Hux with a heated gaze and Hux briefly swallowed. For a moment, he forgot all about his plan and was tempted to simply take Kylo home directly after dinner and have his way with him. Then he shifted and the weight in his pocket pressed against his thigh and Hux’s mind zeroed in on the box.

  
“Tease.” Hux mumbled, shutting the door behind him as Kylo laughed loud enough to make someone form the sidewalk glance over.

  
Mary’s Steakhouse was always a favorite of Hux’s. It had been around the city almost as long as his family had. It was one of the first places his father had brought him to eat at when they had first moved to America in his childhood. Warm and welcoming, Hux could clearly remember familiar faces of waiters and waitresses that would always end up serving his family whenever they would dine here. Whether it was so Hux could observe how his father spoke business with potential customers (learning how to make a sale over a steak was something Hux’s father was determined for Hux to know) or his step-mother wanting to have an evening out, it was the same few faces that always brought Hux his drink. Most of his growing up could be traced back to dinners in here. Including his first date with Kylo. This was almost like a safe place for him. The interior was crisp. It was decorated to have the appearance of a cabin with smooth, dark planks of wood lining the walls, floor, and ceiling. The lights were normally bright and reflecting off everything. Tonight, however, the lights were dimmed and barely cast a shimmer over the tables and booths. More light came from the multiple, gas fueled fireplaces that filled the building, letting an orange glow haunt over the dozens of love-stricken faces Hux could see. Kylo quickly spoke to the man at the podium, voice low under the hum of chatter that constantly overshadowed all other noise. Hux stood at his side, one hand still clasping Kylo’s firmly with the other stuck deep in his pocket, touching the box as though to make sure it was still there. He pulled his hand out when the man at the podium gathered two menus and started towards the dining area, Kylo pulling Hux along. The man guided them past many tables and booths. Hux didn’t allow his gaze to linger on anyone too long. It always returned to Kylo and his firm grip that kept him focused on the moment. The table they were given was towards the back, which had yet to fully fill in. It was near one of the fireplaces and the heat radiating from it felt lovely on Hux’s cheeks. Kylo released his hand as the two seated themselves, the man laying down the menus with care before he briskly walks off towards the podium, leaving Kylo and Hux to themselves.

  
“Your usual?” Kylo asks, smirking as Hux doesn’t even open the menu before him. Hux slightly narrows his eyes at him.  
“I have my tastes.” He huffs. Kylo’s smirk drops to a smile.

  
“I know.” Kylo says almost too fondly as he peers down at his opened menu. Hux, even if only for show, gingerly opens the menu, barely glancing over the different dishes. He knew what he was going to get the moment Kylo had mentioned this place days ago.

  
“What are you going to get?” Hux asks only after he’s given Kylo enough time to read over the menu. He watches as the man bites his lip.  
“Filet mignon maybe.” Kylo sighed. “I’ve been craving it since we last came here.”

  
“Then get it.” Hux encouraged and that seemed to be all it took to convince Kylo, who closed the menu almost immediately. It didn’t take long for a waitress to find their table and to take their orders. Their tastes varied as much as the two men did. Hux started his meal as he always did. A Caesar salad with extra dressing on the side and a glass of water. He wouldn’t start sipping wine until his meal arrived and he tended to make it a rule to himself to never go over three glasses if he intended to drive that night. Even then, he gave himself extra time after his drinks to gather his senses with an outside smoke. His choice of a pan-seared Arctic Char and prepared carrots with brown butter was the same meal he always had. Kylo could tease him all he wanted, but it wasn’t going to make Hux change. Kylo did order the filet mignon with the sautéed field mushrooms he always got. Hux couldn’t understand how he liked those things and couldn’t stop the slightly disgusted look that crossed his face. Kylo just grinned at him and ordered what would be his first glass of wine of the night. The two were brought their drinks before Kylo broke the calm silence over them.

  
“How has work been going for you?” Hux questioned. Kylo looked up from the wine in his cup.

  
“It’s going good, actually.” Kylo bobbed his head as if to confirm it. “I told you about Poe, right? The guy who was showing me the ropes?”

  
“Poe Dameron?”

  
“Yeah, him.” Kylo snorted, looking over Hux and out one of the windows. “I think he’s the only one there that I can talk to. I mean, he has a friend named Finn who’s brought him lunch a lot that doesn’t mind talking. He’s awkward, but he tries.” Kylo shrugged then, diving for another drink.

  
“What about your other co-workers?”

  
“They’re not big on talking to me. Not right now, at least.” Kylo shrugged again. “It makes working easy. No distractions. And it’s starting to pick up. The next check I’ll get will be twice as much.” Kylo finished proudly, a grin starting to show. Hux sniffled slightly, amusement clear.

  
“I’m proud of you.” He meant it and he knew Kylo knew he meant it because the man’s cheeks flared as he looked away with a sudden spell of bashfulness. Praise was Kylo’s weakness. Hux used this to his advantage often. But here, it wasn’t supposed to be a way of gaining an advantage. “I mean it.” Hux said when he watched as Kylo ducked his head, eyes focused on his cup. He glanced up at Hux’s words and the sudden feel of a hand brushing over his knee. Hux’s fingers squeezed just above his knee.

  
“Thanks.” Kylo coughed lightly, his own hand sliding under to locate Hux’s. Their fingers poked and prodded, curling around each other for a moment, Kylo trying to will away the red on his cheeks. “What about you? How’s your work going?” Hux shrugged at the question.

  
“As it always has. Long hours. Phasma invading my personal office whenever she wishes. New interns.” Hux tried to dismiss the question. He never enjoyed speaking about his work outside of it. Especially not with Kylo, who would always turn the questions around to Hux’s lengthy hours in the office. This always ended in quiet arguments that left both men bitter and too stubborn to apologize. He knew when Kylo was going to bring it up. He would get a look on his face similar to that of a needy dog about to beg for a treat. The look that was now haunting his face as he laced their fingers together as if he’d keep Hux from avoiding what he was going to bring up.

  
“Long hours?” He started, a smile pulling at his lips. “You could make them less long by coming home. Millicent misses you filling her food bowl. I think she resents me because I always spill it.” Kylo lowered his voice like he was speaking a secret and Hux felt himself smiling despite the obvious question. He didn’t have the energy (or the nerves) to truly call Kylo out on the question in public, so he hummed.

  
“Perhaps.” The one-word reply was enough to make Kylo perk up and tighten his grip and keep him distracted long enough that Hux’s salad arrived. With his free hand, Hux found the dressing and gingerly dotted it over his food. He waited until he had finished adding the dressing to his meal before speaking again. “I could just sneak you into work with me.”

  
“Wouldn’t that break some sort of rule?” Kylo asked but the look he had showed he was considering the offer. Hux reached for his fork.

  
“Perhaps.” He said. Kylo laughed then and Hux took his first bite of the salad.

 

Dinner went by smooth. Hux’s mind only wondered to the ring three times. The first being when he had to free his hand from Kylo’s to grab a napkin and he felt Kylo’s fingers stretch up his thigh and almost too close to the bump the small box was causing. It took a lot of willpower to keep from tensing then before he managed to bring his hand back to Kylo’s. The second time was when he had stood to go to bathroom and it had nearly fallen out when he lowered his pants. The final time was when their bill was brought out and Hux’s mind focused on the one question he was determined to ask. Kylo had taken the bill before Hux could even glance at it, quickly paying for it before he could poke in and offer to at least cover his part. Kylo was smart enough to know Hux was as stubborn as him and would have paid for the dinner if he hadn’t snatched the bill first. He at least wanted to cover the desert they had ended up sharing. A soft, delectable thing that had been tenderly spooned between them until the cup was empty and Hux’s tongue burning from the overly sweat taste. Once the bill was taken care of and the two were starting out the restaurant, Hux could feel his heart starting to pick back up and different, fleeting ideas drift through his mind. Ideas of asking just as they sit in the car. Ideas of waiting until they make it back to their shared home, where Hux would let Kylo go inside first and he’d be kneeling before he could turn around. Ideas of hiding it with a trail of notes for Kylo to find in the morning, with Hux waiting for him to locate it. Ideas of taking Kylo across the street and deep into the dimly lit park to propose. So many ideas that filtered through Hux’s mind all at once. He started to lean towards the ideas of doing it at home. If he says yes (which Hux was trying to convince himself that of course Kylo was going to only say yes), then they have a bed and some freshly stocked wine to celebrate with. If he says no, Hux can hide himself away in his own home somewhere until he figures out how to push past this moment. They had just started out the door, Hux leading because Kylo was being over-dramatic and swinging open the door for Hux as if to put on a show, when Hux decided that yes, he was going to propose at home. He was going to wait until morning, when he knows Kylo would sleep in because they both had carefully managed to take the next day off in hopes of spending that time together. He’d prepare him the pancakes he always enjoys with a sprinkle of a chopped strawberry and syrup on top and leave it on the kitchen island with the ring box opened and a note that simply said—

  
“Fuck!”

  
Of all the scenarios that ran through his mind, none of them involved Hux tripping over the extended foot of an older man speaking to his wife, barely lit cigarette going one way, Hux going the other, and the ring box tumbling out and crashing right in the brightly lit walkway around the restaurant. The wife had gasped (either because Hux had taken a fairly nasty fall or because he husband had just cursed so loudly) and Hux barely had time to catch himself before he too was cursing.

  
“Oh, sir, are you okay? Young man?” The man quickly asked, shifting his weight as he started to crouch, eyes wide. He looked as though he was about to offer his hand, but Hux raised up his own to stop him.

  
“Fine, fine. I’m fine. Just a small trip.” Hux tried to smile, despite the small ache setting up in the wrist that broke most of his fall. “Just a smashed-up cigarette and pride, I’m afraid.” Hux tried to laugh it off. He had hoped Kylo would be at his side, teasing both Hux and the old man, making the situation less awkward than what it had ended up being. But Kylo wasn’t there. In fact, Kylo had barely moved just past the first few cars outside of the doorway, his eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open. He was frozen and tense and Hux had thought it was from seeing Hux fall in such a way. Then Hux heard the wife say something just under her breath to her husband and suddenly felt his stomach drop as he spotted an open, empty ring box setting just out of reach from his collapsed form with the ring itself resting just before the toe of Kylo’s shoe.

  
Hux suddenly felt sick.

  
‘This wasn’t. No. This wasn’t how this was. No. No. No!’ Hux wanted to scream. He wanted to turn back time and step over the man’s foot. He wanted to run and hide somewhere until the situation faded into oblivion and he could pretend this didn’t happen. He didn’t want to see how the wife and husband, who had stepped away almost awkwardly, looked between them as if their favorite show was broadcasting on the television. He didn’t want to see the look that crossed Kylo’s face as the man finally kneeled to tenderly reach for the ring, clasping it as if he thought it to be made of glass and break at even the slightest touch. Hux swallowed.

  
“Kylo—” He started and finished immediately. What was there to say? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. No lie he could weave and push himself out of this situation. Armitage Hux, fierce and proud CEO of F. O. S. was terrified, shaking, and looking anywhere but the man who knew was about to be considered his ex. The dampness in his eyes shocked him. He didn’t cry. Not since his step-mother had died and he was left with only his father then. Hux just was not a man who cried. Yet there he was, unshed tears starting to gather in his gaze, threatening to be knocked off by his lashes and cascade trails down his cheeks.

  
He was going to cry in front of Kylo and two strangers.

  
“Oh.” Kylo’s voice cracked as the man finally inspected the ring, holding it up to the light to see the neatly printed letters inside. “Oh, Hux.” Kylo tried again but his voice cracked even more and the man’s cheeks flared, as if embarrassed. Hux couldn’t take it and he directed his blurring gaze to the ruined cigarette at his side.

  
“I will not be offended if you say no.” Hux said so suddenly. Before Kylo could speak again or the couple react in anyway (preferably walking off to leave Hux in his oncoming misery alone), he continued. “It was a sudden decision. I think. No, it was something I have been hoping to do for…months now? Possibly longer. You shouldn’t feel pressured to accept because we’re in public or to save my dignity. What’s left of it, anyways.” Hux winced. “I was hoping to ask somewhere private. Home. Where there would be no pressure and I wouldn’t…there wouldn’t…so nobody would see you say no.” Hux finished lamely, reaching up to anxiously brush his fingers through his hair. The style he had carefully combed it into was ruined by that one gesture, so Hux had no reason not to do it again, tugging lightly in hopes of distracting himself. He said it. He gave Kylo the chance to say no. Even with the couple still leering at them with some morbid curiosity, Kylo had the chance to say no. And Hux was expecting it. Had spent his small speech preparing himself as much as possible for it.

  
“Armitage.” He flinched lightly at the name, eyes jerking up to Kylo almost instinctively. The man wasn’t running. He wasn’t leaving and dropping the ring to the ground to forever be gone. Kylo was standing there, face red and lip swollen from how hard he was chewing on it. And the ring clasped tight between two fingers. “Get up.”

  
“What?” He blinked up at him and sniffled.

  
“Get up.” Kylo licked his tender lip, taking in a hard breath. “And ask me.” Kylo looked down at the ring and Hux felt his chest swell. His pulse picked up and, with a brief struggle, he pushed himself up to a full kneel, hands reaching out carefully to take the ring. Kylo let it go easily, eyes following the ring’s descent before focusing completely on Hux’s face. Hux swallowed, lifted himself to one knee, and carefully held out the ring. He could almost hear the wife of the man he tripped over speak (“A proposal!”), but he wasn’t focusing on her. He was focusing on a combination of his breathing and the way Kylo still chewed on his lip.  
“Kylo Ren.” Said man shivered. “Will you

…will you marry me?” Saying the words wasn’t as hard as Hux had expected. From the buildup, the disaster of a reveal, and the thoughts that had flooded his mind, the actual speaking of the question wasn’t as hard as he had expected it to be. What was truly hard was the brief pause of silence as Kylo looked over his face, from his eyes to his lips, and back to the ring. That pause where Hux wasn’t sure what Kylo’s answer was going to be was terrifying and Hux could feel his hands shake briefly.

  
“Hell yes.” Kylo breathed out suddenly and Hux couldn’t tell if he forgot how to breath from the answer or Kylo’s weight suddenly descending upon him, swallowing him into an embrace that had the ring caught between their chests. Faintly, over his own shaky breaths and his own relieved laughter, he heard the couple possibly cheer. Possibly some clapping from the two as a form of congratulations and Hux almost found himself turning to thank the man for tripping him and saving him the anxiety filled drive home. Almost. But before he could dwell on it any longer, his lips were captured and his cheeks were wet by tears that he knew were definitely not his own. At least, he thinks they weren’t. He felt so blissful and excited he couldn’t who was crying at this point. They’d tease each other in a few days, saying it was the other that started crying first, but for now, they treasured both the tears and the laughter carried between kisses. Kylo’s hands caught his cheeks and squeezed, keeping him close for as long as Hux allowed before they parted, huffing, and he jerked his down to the ring still caught between them. Hux bent forward for another kiss. “Hux.”

  
“Hm?” He hummed, blinking up at the man. It only took a moment of silence before it clicked. “Oh! Oh, yes, of course.” He shifted to lean back more, reaching to clasp Kylo’s hand and briefly spread his fingers to slide the ring on. The fit was a little big, but Kylo didn’t complain and Hux knew he could get it re-sized at a later date. What mattered was the sudden bright smile Kylo had and the matching one that pulled at Hux’s lips. That is, until his bright smile dipped to a teasing one and he couldn’t stop himself from catching Kylo’s cheeks to make him look away from the ring on his finger as he spoke;

 

“I win.”

  
Kylo laughed and Hux smiled as he was pulled into another hug, the new weight of the ring on Kylo’s hand digging into his back, reminding him of Kylo’s answer; the two words, still burning hot in his memory, would be treasured by Hux for as long as the ring stayed on Kylo’s finger.


End file.
